Things That Shine
by bertiebert
Summary: Ivan has a very important question to ask Matthew and it's making him very nervous, but it's the family he should really be worrying about. Human AU - FACE & Rus/Can
1. The Proposal

**I saw a fanart of Russia in tradtional Russian male wedding garb and my heart skipped a beat. This fic was born by me staring intently at the pic and sobbing at the adorableness that is Ivan. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With careful consideration, Ivan decided today was the day he would do it. He approached Matthew's house, wearing his best suit and his ever-present scarf. Flexing the fingers of one hand, Ivan tried to reason with himself. It was simple. There was nothing to it. And it would be worthwhile in the long run. The warm spring breeze ruffled Ivan's platinum hair and the sunlight made it shine like silver. He knew Matthew wouldn't object to anything he was about to do, but the small chance that he would reject Ivan still made itself known and caused the Russian much anxiety. He could do this.<p>

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Matthew hurried to answer it. His grin could have lit the entire house when he saw Ivan standing on his porch, all long legs and devastatingly handsome features. Matthew let him in, taking the vase of sunflowers Ivan had brought and hoping that he'd gotten everything right for their afternoon together. It wasn't very often that Ivan was in Canada, but lucky for them a conference had brought him to Quebec and it had ended the previous day. Ivan stayed an extra day to spend it with Matthew, and unbeknownst to the Canadian, there was a very specific reason for it.<p>

It was hard to have such a long distance relationship, but they made it work as well as they could. They'd been at it for almost two years, and although Matthew's family objected very blatantly to his love for Ivan, it never deterred the younger man from staying with him. For that Ivan was very grateful. It had been a long time since someone had put so much faith in him and he wanted nothing more than to please Matthew.

Ivan watched nervously as Matthew situated the sunflowers on the kitchen table, smiling and stroking the yellow petals before moving around the kitchen to finish their lunch. The small window over the sink was thrown open to let the warm air into the house, and Ivan stood there, watching the leaves on the trees quiver with the slight breeze.

"You look nice today, Ivan. Should I have dressed up as well?" Matthew commented, setting something in the sink in front of Ivan.

The Russian looked at Matthew in his jeans and Toronto Maple Leaves sweatshirt. "No, you're perfect in what you're wearing. Don't worry about it."

Matthew smiled, smoothing down Ivan's lapel. "I love you in your suits. They make you look very handsome."

Ivan returned the smile, feeling his nerves calm a bit at the easy banter between them. Their relationship had become very comfortable after they'd battled the nervous first months and Matthew's disapproving family. They'd fallen into their niche in the relationship and revolved around one another. It was easy, and Ivan wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

><p>Ivan finished eating before Matthew did and he kept his hands in his lap so Matthew couldn't see them shaking. When he though Matthew might be close to finishing his lunch, he reached up to twirl the vase of sunflowers around so the most important one faced them. He replaced his hands in his lap, switching between gazing out the window and watching Matthew. Ivan would never know how Matthew seemed to look beautiful doing absolutely anything.<p>

"Matvey, I have something to ask you," Ivan began shakily, and watched as Matthew sat up straighter and smiled at him.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. "What is it?"

Ivan stood, drawing the sunflower out of the vase as he went, and held it in his hands as if holding something precious. He sank down onto one knee in front of Matthew, holding the sunflower so Matthew was able to see the ring that wrapped around the stem.

"Matthew, will you marry me?" Ivan asked, watching nervously as several emotions flitted over the Canadian's face at one time.

Matthew covered his mouth with his hand, fighting back tears. He sniffed, blinking the tears back, and smiled. "Yes, yes of course, Ivan. Yes, I'll marry you."

The Russian grinned, sliding the ring off the sunflower's stem and onto Matthew's finger. He kissed Matthew's knuckles, and laughed when the smaller man wrapped him in a hug. There was nothing better than having Matthew in his arms, other than having Matthew in his arms_ as his fiancé_.

There had been absolutely nothing to worry about when asking Matthew.

It was the family that would take some persuasion…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Link to the fanart drawn by ironfries on Tumblr: ironfries (dot) tumblr (dot) com  post / 4631424739 / will-you-marry-me-traditional-russian-male ****(replace (dot) with . and delete spaces)****


	2. The Family

**Here we are with the second chapter. I got a few good reviews on the first chapter so I hope this one is just as good.**

* * *

><p>The biweekly dinner with Matthew's family was looming in the distance. His brother Alfred was coming up from his home in New York City with his boyfriend Kiku and everyone would notice the ring on Matthew's finger. He'd spent quite a bit of time since Ivan slipped it on his finger just staring at it and imagining the rest of his life with the Russian man he so adored. He could hardly believe that after so many lonely years watching men and women alike come in and out of Alfred's life he finally had a steady relationship that was soon to be finalized into a marriage. Sometimes he felt as if he'd burst with the amount of excitement and happiness that had taken up refuge in his chest. It was an amazing feeling, to be loved. And Matthew would be damned before his family ruined that.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan had flown home shortly after their engagement, but was back in Quebec just hours before they had to make the three hour trip from Matthew's cabin to his fathers' home in Montreal. Matthew adjusted his button down shirt in the mirror, watching Ivan sidle up to him and envelope him in his strong arms from behind.<p>

"You look fine, _lyubovʹ_," Ivan murmured, pressing his lips against Matthew's neck. "We need to get going soon."

Matthew just nodded, putting on his brave face for the person he'd have to protect with his life that evening. He gave Ivan a shaky smile, leaning up on his toes to kiss the corner of Ivan's mouth.

"Let's get a head start and we can beat traffic," Matthew suggested, linking his and Ivan's fingers.

Ivan just nodded, letting Matthew lead him out into the living room. Matthew reached for his sport coat, but Ivan beat him to it, holding it open for Matthew to shrug on. In playful retaliation, Matthew grabbed Ivan's scarf and tossed it around the Russian's neck with a flourish. The Canadian giggled, letting Ivan draw him in close and kiss him sweetly.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock on the dot when Ivan and Matthew made their way up the front walk that lead to Matthew's fathers' house. The house was quaint and homey, offering many good memories and very few bad ones. Matthew's childhood had been as normal as any child's despite the fact that he'd been raised by two men. But that factor was very trivial to him as he'd been raised very well and had been treated kindly. There was nothing wrong with having two fathers or two mothers because there were few instances that they treated their child differently than a father and a mother would. Ivan's childhood had been difficult and he rarely talked about it or his family. Matthew knew never to press the issue and was content with the information Ivan had offered to him.<p>

Letting out a heavy breath, Matthew glanced up at Ivan. The taller man smiled encouragingly, and Matthew rang the bell. The door was shortly thrown open to reveal Matthew's father, Arthur, and his brother Alfred behind him. Matthew smiled, hugging his father and brother. Ivan shook hands with them, staying quiet and resolute as Matthew chattered away with his family. Francis, the man Matthew called _papa_, emerged from the kitchen at the sound of his other son's voice and fussed over _Matthieu_ until the younger man was urging him to stop. Neither of them drew attention to the ring that encircled Matthew's finger; Matthew even brought his left hand around behind him to hide it. Ivan didn't take offense to the movement, knowing that his fiancé's family could easily overreact to something so small.

Matthew's fathers drew their youngest son away from Ivan, who let him go without a fight since he knew how much his family meant to Matthew. He hovered in the doorway to the kitchen, just watching Matthew taste Francis's dishes and accept a cup of tea from Arthur. Ivan could almost imagine Matthew as a little boy in this very kitchen, bare feet pattering across the tile as he ran up to his papa at the stove and latched onto Francis's leg. Smiling to himself, Ivan didn't notice Alfred until he was right next to him and he started slightly.

"Mattie told me that you've been away a lot. Back in Russia for stuff?"

Ivan cleared his throat, the images of Matthew as a child fading away as he stared at Alfred. "Yes. My boss has been giving me quite a bit of work to do lately. I try to make it back very week or so to see Matthew."

Alfred just nodded, sizing up the Russian as he always did when Matthew brought him over. It made Ivan uncomfortable to have to prove to Matthew's family time and again that he wasn't going to hurt their youngest son; that he truly cared about Matthew. It was very tiresome.

At that moment, Matthew appeared on his other side, smiling brightly. He took Ivan's hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling at Alfred.

"What are you two talking about?" Matthew asked, squeezing Ivan's hand knowingly.

"I just asked Ivan about work. Nothing too scandalous," Alfred asserted, perking up when Kiku crept into the room.

Matthew led Ivan into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling Ivan down with him. He toed off his shoes, curling up against Ivan's side. The Russian's arm automatically went around Matthew's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Matthew rested his head against Ivan's chest, sighing and closing his eyes.

"They can be overbearing, I know, _ch__é__ri_. Thank you for coming with me. I would much rather be at home watching hockey with you in our pajamas or…getting frisky in the bedroom, since I know how you get after you've been away from me for two weeks," Matthew teased, giggling at the way Ivan's cheeks turned scarlet.

As Ivan was about to retaliate, nuzzling against Matthew's hair, Francis called from the kitchen, "_Matthieu_, dinner is ready, _mon amour_."

Pushing himself off the couch reluctantly, Matthew slipped his shoes back on as Ivan stood as well. Suddenly, Ivan swept Matthew into his arms, kissing the man chastely but passionately. Matthew kissed back, enjoying the weight of Ivan's strong arms around his waist. He flexed his fingers before they delved into Ivan's silvery hair, mussing the usually neat strands. They jerked apart when someone cleared their throat from the doorway into the kitchen. Matthew's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, but he smiled at Arthur and leant his head against Ivan's chest. Ivan looked down at Matthew, smiling indulgently and stroking his thumb across Matthew's lower back.

"Come on, you two. No snogging in the living room while dinner's on the table," Arthur said, his tone not as light and teasing as Matthew had expected.

The pair followed Arthur almost dejectedly into the kitchen and took their places at the dinner table. Francis and Arthur had their places at the ends of the table with Matthew next to Francis and Alfred next to Arthur. Kiku and Ivan sat next to their respective significant others. The small Japanese man was very comfortable around the family, but was naturally quiet and observant. Ivan's silence was brought on by his assumption that he was unwanted and undesired in their lives, much less in their home.

Dinner was fairly uneventful, and it passed quickly in easy conversation between the parents, oldest child, and Kiku. The clinking of silverware was practically the only sound that came from the opposite side of the table. Matthew kept his left hand in his lap for most of the evening, using his right hand for anything that only required one hand. Once dessert was served, everyone was tucking into their éclairs, but when Matthew reached for a napkin with his left hand Alfred broke the silence.

"Is that a ring on your finger, Mattie?"

Matthew visibly paled and tried to hide his hand, but Francis caught it before he could move.

"_Mon Dieu,_ it is. _Matthieu_, are you and Ivan engaged? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Suddenly, the entire kitchen was alive with noise and Matthew didn't know which way to look. Alfred was screaming something about a Communist trying to force Matthew into a marriage, Arthur was yelling at Alfred to calm down and then demanding to know just _when_ Matthew had thought was a good time to tell them he was going to marry a Russian, and Francis was speaking in fast French that Matthew couldn't even pick up. Only Kiku wasn't making a noise, and Matthew really hoped that he would be able to handle the family that he could barely stand on a good day if he stayed with Alfred. When Matthew saw Ivan staring at his lap, letting each communist remark sink in deep, Matthew snapped.

"That is it_._ Everyone shut _up_," he shouted, standing and slamming his hands down on the table so hard the dishes rattled.

Then there was silence. No one spoke; no one dared to even breathe.


	3. The Ultimatum

**Wow! I've gotten such good reviews on the last two chapters. Maybe this one will be even better. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Matthew let out a harsh breath.<p>

"Do you hear yourselves? If you should be angry at anyone, it should be me. But I haven't even done anything wrong. Do not bring Ivan into his because he doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Alfred, he's not a communist. Russia hasn't been Communist since 1991. Dad, Ivan being Russian has nothing to do with our relationship and it shouldn't affect how you see him. Papa, I'm not sure what you were saying but it couldn't have been kind. The only one who hasn't said something hateful or demeaning to Ivan or I is Kiku. He's Japanese, but I don't hear any of you saying things about their government or his nationality."

He turned to face Alfred.

"Alfred, you love America. Have you ever once said something to Kiku about Pearl Harbor? I know how much it hurts you to watch the movie or see the memorial. Have you ever blamed Kiku for it?"

"No, of course not. It wasn't his fault that happened. He didn't bomb Pearl Harbor," Alfred remarked.

"And Ivan didn't create the Communist party!" Matthew shot back. "Yes, you guys, I'm engaged to Ivan. Yes, he's Russian, but that only means he has an accent and doesn't mind the cold. It means nothing more and nothing less. He's not Communist, he doesn't beat me, and he's not forcing me into anything. I don't know how I'm supposed to prove this to you, but I love Ivan more than anything in this world.

"If you won't accept him into this family like you've done with Kiku, then you won't see much of me. I _will_ choose between you and Ivan if I have too, and my choice will be Ivan. I'm sorry, but that's how it will be."

Matthew sighed softly and smoothed Ivan's hair down. "Come on, sweetheart. We have a long drive back home and it's getting dark."

Ivan stood obediently, head still down and the insults knocking around in his mind. Before Matthew and Ivan could leave the kitchen, a soft voice spoke up.

"If Ivan is not allowed in this family, then I do not want to be a part of it either."

"Kiku, don't—" Alfred began, but a small hand shut him up.

"Ivan has been with Matthew for longer than you and I have been together, Alfred. He deserves a place in this family more than I. It is not fair that I can so easily be accepted when you all put up a fight against someone who is showing love and affection to an important member of your family. Matthew obviously loves Ivan or else he would not have said yes when Ivan asked him to marry him. If these things are not obvious to you, then you should rethink just how much you pay attention to Matthew." Kiku stepped around the table, coming to stand next to Matthew and Ivan. "I'll see you in New York, Alfred."

Before the trio could get out the door, Francis rushed out to them and caught Matthew's hand. "_Matthieu_, _mon cher_, please give us another chance. I know that we have treated Ivan horribly, and there aren't enough words to describe how sorry we are for that. If you will just stay a bit longer, we will sit down and discuss how we can begin to make things right again."

Matthew pulled his hand away from Francis, narrowing his eyes in thought. Ivan laid a hand on the small of Matthew's back, offering him a small amount of comfort.

"You don't deserve it," Matthew said, finality ringing true in his tone.

"No, we don't deserve it, but we're begging you, Matthew," Arthur replied from the kitchen doorway. "Please stay and let us make it up to you and Ivan."

The Canadian looked up at his fiancé, and Ivan offered him a small, painful smile. "Do what you feel is right, Matvey."

"I don't want to stay, but Ivan deserves your apologies. If I hear one snide comment about anything that has to do with his country, his government, or our relationship, we're leaving. Understood?" Matthew looked at his family expectantly.

"Yes, of course." Arthur walked forward to join the four at the front door. "Come back inside and we'll talk."

At Matthew's gaze, both Alfred and Francis nodded in agreement. Ivan took Matthew's sport coat, hanging it back up along with his own and his scarf. His fingers lingered on the pale material before Matthew took his hand and led him along to the kitchen. Arthur made tea for everyone and Francis got down plates for the beignets he'd made the day before.

Matthew shifted his chair closer to Ivan's, crossing his legs, and waited for his fathers or Alfred to say something. When his family figured that Matthew wasn't going to say anything, they shifted uncomfortably but Arthur began.

"The way we have treated you, Ivan, is unforgivable and extremely inconsiderate. In the beginning, Francis and I were a bit skeptical considering your background. Because of this we never took the time to get to know you as a person before we judged you. I never thought that you would treat Matthew badly, but I was just hoping that Matthew hadn't gotten himself into something that he couldn't get himself out of. And when we pushed you away, we also pushed Matthew away. These dinners are the only time we get to see and speak to him. I feel as though I lost a son just because of my own ignorance, and I hope both of you are able to see that it was a mistake." Arthur, sat across from Matthew and next to Francis, reached across the table to take Matthew's hand.

"Thank you, Dad. I appreciate that, but it's Ivan you really need to win back. I shouldn't be swayed so easily, but I know that I can never live without you guys." Matthew squeezed Arthur's hand, his free hand settling on Ivan's thigh.

Francis shifted closer to the table, settling his slim hands on Matthew's arm but looking at Ivan. "Ivan, _mon ami_, I see how you have made _Matthieu_ so unbelievably happy and I can't believe that I was so oblivious to the way Matthew has been acting since he met you. Whenever he called, he spoke only about you and what the two of you had been doing that week. Whenever he visited, he was so lively and I had never seen him that way before. He was always a calm, solitary child. He was the complete opposite of Alfred, who wore his heart on his sleeve until he met Kiku, and I was truly worried about him as he was always very lonely. Until he met you, and then he was constantly going on about you and the most recent thing you brought him from Moscow. He truly loves you, and I was blind to that because I had got it in my brain that you were bad for him. I was so very wrong."

Ivan smiled shyly, winding his arm around Matthew's shoulders, and let his palm cup the young man's shoulder. He just nodded, reaching down to link the fingers of his free hand with Matthew's.

"Thank you. I appreciate everything that you've said," Ivan said quietly.

Matthew looked at Alfred anticipatorily, nodding his head toward Ivan. Alfred sighed softly, and Arthur smacked him upside the head. The mood lightened when everyone laughed at the family antics, even Kiku cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you, Ivan. Ever since Mattie and I were kids, I was always very protective of him and I still worry about him. I guess I took it a little too far this time, and even I can see that Mattie's really happy with you. So I'm glad that he has someone like you because I was hoping that he'd find someone that made his life a little better. Thanks for finally doing that." Alfred gave Ivan a tiny smile.

It would take time, but Matthew knew his family would rethink their original judgments and allow Ivan into their home and their hearts.

When Matthew saw the time, he groaned. "It's already eight."

"_Mon cher,_ you and Ivan are more than welcome to stay the night. You know Alfred and Kiku always stay over when they come up from New York. I know that, before, you were always eager to leave knowing we would inevitably say something snide to you or Ivan, but I hope you don't feel that way tonight. Arthur and I have missed you, _Matthieu_, and we'd love to have a little more time to get to know Ivan better. Stay, _s'il vous plait,_" Francis practically begged the couple, and Matthew looked at Ivan for his thoughts.

"I don't mind staying the night," Ivan offered. "I'm quite tired after flying for nine hours earlier."

"Alright, then," Matthew agreed, and turned to Francis. "We'll stay the night."

"_Ah bon, bon_, I'll go make up your bed with some clean sheets." Francis hurried out of the kitchen.

Matthew slid his cup closer to Arthur. "Can I have some more tea, Dad?"

"Of course, my love." Arthur took the cup and filled it with earl grey from the pot. "Now, what is it that you do, Ivan?"

* * *

><p>Matthew placed the overnight bag on the bed, sighing as he took in his old bedroom. It had been redecorated somewhat, but still held some of the more sentimental items from his childhood. He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, but relaxed when Ivan pressed a series of soft, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.<p>

"Explain to me why you had an overnight bag in the trunk of the car," Ivan prompted, his big hands splaying on Matthew's belly.

"I always hoped that my family wouldn't end up ruining the dinner and our mood, and we would be able to spend the night instead of driving three hours through the dark to get home. So I always kept an overnight bag with some extra pajamas in the car. It eventually came in handy though." Matthew looked back at Ivan, who took the opportunity to place a kiss on his forehead.

They changed into their pajamas—Matthew's being a pair of baggy pajama pants and one of Ivan's big T-shirts—and snuggled into the comfortable bed. Matthew's body fit perfectly against Ivan's, their angles and curves slotting together like pieces of a puzzle. After putting his glasses on the nightstand and turning off the light, Matthew traced his fingertip down Ivan's face. He followed each contour, feeling the familiar bumps and dips. When he came to those lips, they pulled up into a smile before kissing the pad of his finger. He smiled back, laughing when Ivan pulled him flush against his body and kissed him. They just kissed lazily for a few moments, hands stroking and bodies intertwining. It didn't go farther than that, and soon they settled down, holding onto one another as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The Wedding

**Since I am a horrible horrible person and left you all hanging for so long without an update, I'm giving you two chapters (albeit short chapters). I hope they suffice for the time you've spent waiting. If you're still with me: _thank you thank you thank so much_. You don't know how much that means to me. So here is the wedding of Ivan and Matthew, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Six months after his and Matthew's engagement Ivan brought home news of his transfer to Quebec.<p>

It was an entire year after they were engaged that they married.

Matthew cried at the altar, and Ivan wiped his tears away, kissing his forehead sweetly. (Francis demanded a copy of the photo from the photographer once the entire ordeal was said and done.)

Ivan wore traditional Russian wedding attire while Matthew wore a black suit. They looked the picture of two cultures coming together to mold into something entirely beautiful.

Everyone cheered when Matthew tossed his arms around Ivan's neck and they kissed. The excited grin Matthew flashed at all who had come was caught by the photographer. Later examination of the photo showed Ivan's soft smile as he watched his new husband. They couldn't have been happier.

The first dance was slow and romantic, the couple's eyes never leaving one another's. They danced flawlessly, as if they'd done it a million times, and Ivan even dipped Matthew as the song drew to a close. Everyone laughed, and Matthew blushed, hiding his face in Ivan's shoulder. Then Francis cut in to dance with his son. Tears made another appearance from each of them, but they were happy tears. Ivan's sisters, whom Matthew had only met three months prior after Ivan finally came clean about them existing, danced with their brother and Matthew. They had accepted Matthew into their already tiny family with open arms, although Natalia was a bit reluctant at first.

Alfred's speech at the dinner thoroughly embarrassed the entire family, Ivan included, but it had everyone laughing and clapping by the end. He truly loved his brother, and was glad to see him so happy. _Their love is truly special, and I don't think Matthew would be the man he is today if it hadn't been for Ivan._

Arthur broke down when he watched his baby boy run under a shower of bird seed (he was, as always, being kind to nature) with the man that had captured his heart. But Matthew hugged him tightly, telling him that he would always be his son. Just because he and Ivan were married didn't mean he'd lost a son. It meant that he'd gained one. Arthur hugged both Matthew and Ivan, gripping Francis's hand tightly as they watched Ivan and Matthew duck into their limo. Matthew rolled down the window, waving and grinning at his family and friends. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, Papa, Dad, Alfred._ _Je vous aime tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Je t'aime_ - I love you (French)

_Je vous aime tous - _I love you all (French)


	5. The Honeymoon

**Now, for the honeymoon... _(This chapter is rated M)_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you brought me to Monaco. It's beautiful, Ivan," Matthew marveled, staring out the window of their hotel on the beach.<p>

"I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it after all," Ivan murmured, coming up behind Matthew to hold onto his waist. "Come to bed, _da?_ It's our wedding night."

Matthew smiled, letting Ivan lead him to the bed. "Do you have…?"

"_Da_, I do. I have everything we could ever need. You don't need to be nervous, Matvey. I will not hurt you," Ivan soothed, cupping his hand around Matthew's cheek.

"I know that. I just—I've never had sex before. It never went past some heavy petting and halfhearted hand jobs. I'm just anxious." Matthew wrung his hands together, letting Ivan draw his gaze up to meet his.

"I understand, Matthew. You know I will not do anything to harm you or cause you pain intentionally. I will do everything in my power to make this enjoyable for you." Ivan kissed Matthew then, unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "Just relax, _vozlyublennyĭ. _I'll take care of you."

Matthew nodded and let Ivan undress him. Once the nerves had dissipated, Matthew took the initiative to rid Ivan of his clothes as well. He had changed into a more subdued dress shirt and a pair of trousers. His wedding attire was in the safe hands of his sisters. As they crawled onto the bed, Ivan's lips attaching themselves to Matthew's neck and leaving several darkening bruises to be hidden in the morning. The atmosphere quickly changed to that of desperation and desire. Matthew arched under Ivan's talented hands, and for his lack of experience, Matthew gave back just as much pleasure as he was given. He left Ivan gasping and shivering at one point during the night, and smiled triumphantly. In retaliation, Ivan tackled Matthew back onto the bed, tossed the Canadian's legs over his shoulders, and made Matthew sing out to the heavens.

By the end of the night, both men were exhausted and content as could be. Nothing could have ruined that moment for them.

* * *

><p>"Matvey, it's time to wake up."<p>

Matthew tried to bury his face in his pillow, but a cool hand slipped under the sheets to settle on the small of his back and wake him further.

"Come on, _sonya._ You need to eat something for breakfast."

Peeking out of his hair, Matthew blearily saw Ivan's smiling face, but decided sleep was just a little bit better. Then the covers were thrown from the bed and Matthew squealed.

"Ivan," he shouted, grabbing for the covers and yanking them up to his chest indignantly. "I'm naked."

"_Da_," Ivan retorted, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest. "And?"

Matthew's cheeks turned several shades of red and he hid his face in the covers he held against his chest. Ivan's smile faded and he sat on the bed next to his husband.

"Matvey, what's the matter? I apologize if I upset you. Talk to me, _l__yubov'_," Ivan coaxed, rubbing Matthew's warm back.

"I'm…" Matthew trailed off, losing his confidence. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"If you're self-conscious," Ivan began, sliding in behind Matthew to hold him close. "You shouldn't be. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I love you just the way you are. I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear when I couldn't get enough of you last night."

Matthew cracked a smile, curling up in Ivan's arms and resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Ivan chuckled, kissing Matthew on the forehead. "You're welcome, Matthew. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

After ordering room service, Matthew was surprised to find himself flat on his back on the bed while Ivan gave him one of the bed blowjobs of his life. He came with a startlingly loud cry of Ivan's name as there was a knock on the door. Ivan swallowed, grinning evilly, and pulled on a pair of boxers to answer the door. Matthew just lay on the bed, panting weakly and marveling at how he'd found the perfect partner.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Matthew asked breathlessly when Ivan returned to the room.

"_Nyet_, not today." Ivan replied, smoothing Matthew's hair out of his face.

"Well, I love you. To the moon and back several thousand times," Mathew said, smiling at his husband.

"I love you, too," Ivan purred, kissing Matthew. "Now eat something. You're hands are beginning to shake."

Matthew sat up shakily and let Ivan feed him bites of blueberry waffles, sipping coffee out of an expensive looking mug. They lazed around on the first day of their honeymoon, making love on any flat surface they could find in their hotel room, and snuggled under the covers when a summer rainstorm blew in. In their own little world for just a fleeting moment of time, they were content in forming the first days of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Da_ - Yes (Russian)  
><em>Vozlyublennyĭ<em> - Sweetheart (Russian)  
><em>Sonya - <em>Sleepyhead (Russian)  
><em>Lyubov'<em> - Love (Russian)  
><em>Nyet<em> - No (Russian)


	6. The Life

**I can't believe I actually finished this! I'm a bit unhappy with the ending, but I do feel like I ended this amazing story with at least some dignity. As always, and for the last time here, review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter and all the others preceding it.**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Matt!"<p>

"Uncle Ivan!"

There was only a shout of warning before two wiggly bodies landed in bed with Matthew and Ivan. The Russian cried out in surprise, shooting out of the bed faster than Matthew had ever seen. Even years after wars and unsettling conflicts in Russia, Ivan was always very jumpy and easily startled. Matthew sat up and reached for his glasses, smiling down at his niece and nephew. The door was pushed open and Alfred poked his head into the room.

"I told you two not to wake your uncles up. Now come on, _Pépé_ has made breakfast. Sorry, Mattie, Ivan," Alfred chided, ushering his son and daughter out of his brother's room.

Once the children were gone, Matthew watched Ivan carefully. The man was breathing heavily, hands on his hips.

"Ivan," Matthew called softly, shifting closer to his husband on the bed. "_Chéri,_ are you alright?"

At first, no acknowledgment was forthcoming until Ivan turned and nodded slightly. The years since their marriage hadn't been very kind to Ivan. His job was ripped out from under him shortly after their one year anniversary, and two and half years after that his younger sister was tangled up in a Russian mafia scandal. He hadn't heard from Natalia in three years, didn't even know if she was alive.

Ivan's other sister, Sofia, after losing her brother to North America and her sister to the mafia, moved to the United States to attempt a life of her own. She was doing well, with a boyfriend and an apartment of her own. Ivan was happy for her and liked her boyfriend considering he withstood his threats quite well and promised to care for his sister. It had been very difficult to get back on his feet, but Ivan trusted that Matthew would always be there to help him if he only asked.

"Come here," Matthew crooned, wrapping his arms around Ivan when the bigger man slid back into bed with him. "I'm sorry they scared you. They're just rambunctious because they're at that age."

Ivan just sighed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Matthew's neck. "Not your fault."

The reply was muffled and succinct. Ivan never fared well with English early in the morning; his sentences were either clipped or mottled with Russian. Matthew smiled, stroking his husband's silvery hair.

"Do you want to get up? Alfred mentioned _papa_ made breakfast." Matthew snuggled in closer to Ivan, delighting in the fact that Ivan's arms slipped around his waist.

"Suppose we should," Ivan muttered against Matthew's collarbone before sitting up on his knees.

Matthew followed his lover, kissing Ivan sweetly and cupping his palm around the strong jaw. Ivan pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. Sliding his arms around Ivan's neck, Matthew cuddled closer and left a kiss on Ivan's jaw. It was several minutes, and a few more heated kisses, before Ivan and Matthew finally climbed out of bed. They eventually made it to the kitchen, Matthew drowning in one of Ivan's T-shirts and a pair of pajama pants and Ivan draped in his dressing gown. Francis wrapped Matthew in a hug, kissing his cheeks, before greeting Ivan in much the same fashion. Arthur kissed Matthew on the top of the head when he sat down at the table and rubbed Ivan's shoulder kindly. Ivan, much calmer after a few quiet moments with his husband, brought Matthew a cup of coffee and a plate that Francis had made for him. Matthew caught Ivan's hand in his own, bringing the Russian down for a soft kiss.

"_Merci_," he purred against Ivan's lips.

Ivan chuckled, kissing Matthew's forehead before heading back for his food.

"Eww," Matthew's niece, Laura, squealed and buried her face in Kiku's shoulder.

Everyone laughed, and Matthew blushed. Ivan took his place next to his husband, tucking a piece of hair behind Matthew's ear affectionately. They shared a soft smile, Matthew nudging Ivan's leg with his own under the table. Breakfast was eventful as Laura and Felix made sure no one came away from the table clean. But after everyone had a shower and was dressed for the day, Ivan spun Matthew into his arms to dance around the living room. Francis sat at the piano to play and Arthur picked up Laura to dance. Alfred wrapped Kiku and Felix in his arms, kissing both their cheeks and looking the part of a smitten father and partner.

Kiku had denied wanting to marry, but Alfred had wanted him to have the insurance benefits from his job. So they'd pledged their lives to one another in a civil partnership two years after Ivan and Matthew's marriage. One year after their partnership they adopted twin brother and sister, Laura and Felix. Matthew and Ivan both loved children but were still attempting to get their feet under them and unable to support a child on their salaries. They loved their alone time and the freedom that came with having no children and doubted they would ever adopt.

Ivan held Matthew close, pressing their foreheads together and tucking their hands close to his chest. He smiled, that wide and genuine smile of his that never failed to make Matthew's heart race, and stroked his thumb over the small of Matthew's back.

"_YA lyublyu tebya," _Ivan murmured, closing his eyes.

Having heard the phrase over and over since their first months together, Matthew understood each rolling syllable easily. He nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's, kissing the Russian deeply. The entire room seemed to melt away, leaving the two of them as they ceased swaying to kiss. It was as if nothing matter in that moment other than their love for one another.

"_Je t'aime,"_ Matthew replied with a purr, content in his husband's arms and surrounded by his family.

It didn't matter where they were, it only mattered who they were with. And nothing could replace the feeling they got when they were together. They were perfect for one another, beautifully destroyed and deserving of the love they each received.


End file.
